Damon and Elena-Best Nightmare
by Vani-18
Summary: Hey everyone, so I've always loved Damon and Elena together, and this kind of popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! Please fav, follow, and review if you like it!


Elena sits alone in the empty, quiet cemetery, leaning against the headstone of her parents. They died only a few months ago, having driven off the road of Wickery Bridge with Elena in the car. Nobody knows how she survived, though. One second she was trapped in the backseat, holding on dearly for breath that threatened to explode inside her. Next thing she knew, Elena was waking up in a hospital bed with the news that her mom and dad didn't survive the crash. That was the worst day of her life.

Now, Elena comes here often to write in her diary and think. She feels closer to her parents this way, can almost feel their presence in the atmosphere. Depressing, yes, but the only way she can cope with such an overwhelming loss.

The sound of a branch cracking breaks the quiet serenity of the cemetery and Elena jumps, her head whipping up in surprise. Standing a couple feet away from her is a young man, though he seems to be quite older than her. His black hair falls over dark and dangerous eyes as they look over at her, seasoned with a hint of an invitation. Dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans, and thick black boots, this man is nothing less than gorgeous, which puts Elena on the defense as her heart pounds wildly in her chest.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," says the stranger, his voice soft, velvety. He stares at her with such intensity, she squirms underneath his gaze

"Um—" Elena clears her throat. "It's okay, you surprised me."

"Did I?" One side of his mouth lifts up in a smile, though it looks more like a smirk.

"Do you just hang around cemeteries and creep people out?" she says irritably, closing the diary in her lap and standing up.

"Sometimes I find it interesting, but at this moment, I was simply visiting family." He shrugs towards one of the headstones. "Do you always sit in cemeteries like a sad girl and write away in your notebook?"

Anger heats Elena's insides. "Yes, actually, because said girl just lost her parents in a car crash. But you keep making offensive jokes and see where it gets you with people."

As she turns to leave, he grabs her gently by the arm. "Okay, I'm sorry, that really was insensitive of me." He lets her go only to hold out his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Elena hesitates before taking his hand, feeling soft, warm skin. "Elena Gilbert."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Elena." To her surprise, he bends his head down to press a soft kiss against the back of her hand. Chills run up her spine, but she ignores them and takes a step away from him, her hand with her. "Do I scare you?" he asks softly.

"A little," she admits. "It's not every day that a stranger walks up to me and kisses my hand."

"But why not? Your hand is so utterly kissable."

Her eyebrows raise. "Who are you?" she murmurs curiously.

"I thought we have already surpassed introductions," Damon says, his voice laced with amusement.

"We did, but it's just…" Elena tries to gather her thoughts. "You sound like you just walked out of an eighteenth century movie."

He throws his head back and laughs, the sound loud and musical. "Do I really?" he asks, still chuckling. "Maybe I should work on that."

"No, it—it sounds different, but in a good way," Elena says truthfully, gazing at the ground and blushing slightly.

"Hey." A single finger moves under her chin and lifts her face up to his, so that their eyes are only inches apart. "I appreciate the compliment. You are as sweet as they come, Miss Elena Gilbert."

Color rises up Elena's neck and reaches her cheeks as she tries, and fails, to break away from his gaze. There is nothing she can do; she's helpless to the intriguing power Damon seems to hold over her.

"You are very beautiful," he says, inhaling softly. "And smell so delicious."

Elena can't help it; she visibly shivers at those words. Her body tingles in different places, but all she can do is stare into his eyes while her body moves ever so slightly closer to him.

His head bends lower until soft lips press tenderly against hers, and there is nothing questionable about his intentions. Damon releases her chin, only to caress the side of her face as his lips move against hers in a slow, sensual dance. Elena moans into his mouth as his tongue demands entry into hers and there is nothing she can do to keep him out.

Elena drops her diary to the ground so that her hands can push greedily into Damon's hair, holding him to her as his tongue tastes every part of her mouth. Before she knows it, her back is to a tree and his other hand is trailing down her body, making her shiver again. Sparks ignite inside Elena as she loses herself to him, letting him touch and make her feel what she's never felt before.

Damon pulls his mouth away from hers only briefly to lean his forehead against hers as he whispers, "You're so beautiful."

He bends his head down again, only this time to kiss her neck and lick a path up to her earlobe, which he bites gently. Elena moans again, louder this time, unable to keep it inside as he works her up in the sexiest way. Damon sucks and bites her pulse point, ravaging her neck while she keeps his head to her, murmuring his name over and over again.

After a moment he breaks away again and, before Elena can say anything, lifts her up against the tree. Her legs spring around to hold his waist, and his lips find hers again in an almost desperate way as his hands roam freely along the bare thighs beneath her skirt.

"Elena," he groans, pushing himself into her so that their bodies are perfectly aligned.

She feels every part of him, and it makes her crazy with lust. She rocks her hips against his in a silent plea, her body taking over any coherent thought in her head. There is nothing more to think about, other than Damon kissing her and touching her, infecting her with the drug that is him. He bites her neck again, and this time he draws blood, but it is painless and feels so good that Elena lets him continue without a question.

He drinks from her, not deeply so she passes out, but in small amounts, and the pleasure it elicits in Elena rips the noises right out of her throat. She presses her most sensitive spot against his hardness and rubs against him for friction, kissing his head while the pleasure traveling across her body. Damon moves one hand up to rub an aching breast, licking up her neck and groaning in her ear.

Elena moves her hands to the buttons of his jeans, undoing them with shaky fingers while he kisses her again frantically. Teeth and tongues clashing together, she reaches inside to feel his hardness. Wild, animal sounds tear from Damon's throat as he thrusts his hips against her hand.

"Hold onto my shoulders," he whispers hoarsely, and Elena is only too happy to oblige. She is so turned on that when Damon softly grazes her underwear with his fingers, he feels how damp it is. "God, I want you so back."

"Then have me," Elena murmurs, licking and sucking his neck. He pushes her panties to the side and slowly enters one finger inside her.

Elena moans loudly and her back arches away from the tree. She presses herself into Damon's chest and rubs her strained nipples against him while he fingers her gently, as if she's his prized possession.

After a moment, Damon takes out his finger and brings it up to Elena's mouth with a glint in his eyes, daring her to do it.

She complies, wrapping her lips around his damp finger and tasting her own arousal. The look Damon gives her is so intense, she melts under his gaze while sucking hard. Before she knows it, he pulls out his finger and places his cock at her entry, silently asking her _Is this what you want?_

Feeling bold, Elena grasps him again and guides it inside her, sounds of pleasure ripping out of both of them. He's so big, so hard as he stretches her deliciously wet pussy. Then, without warning, Damon pushes into her all the way, and Elena cries out.

He stills. "Do you want more?" his velvety voice whispers in her ear, and Elena responds by tilting her hips down, taking him inside her once more.

The pace they set is fast. Damon wants her too much, he can't help but fuck her hard, jarring her insides. Elena can only take it with moans while he cups her aching breasts and squeezes hard. She feels the buildup from deep within her libido and her muscles tighten while Damon continues to fuck her, going harder when he feels her clench around him.

"Oh my god, Damon!" she yells, hitting the very peak before crashing down in waves, riding out the orgasm loudly. He grunts and keeps going until he pours himself into her, and they sag against each other in sweaty satisfaction.

"Did you like that, Elena?" he asks gently, kissing her forehead. "Elena?...Elena…"

"Elena!"

Elena is jarred awake, gasping and for a moment, very confused. She looks around and sees Matt's sleepy face staring at her in the darkness, his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" he asks, voice cracking with sleep. "You seemed like you were having a nightmare."

Sighing heavily, Elena threw her head back down on the pillow. If that was a nightmare, she'd never mind having one again.

4


End file.
